In association with a conventional power control unit, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-66050, for example, discloses an inverter device that can have a capacitor readily exchanged, and that can have the number of steps in fabricating and assembling the inverter device reduced, aiming to sufficiently reduce the cost (PTD 1). In the inverter device disclosed in PTD 1, a control circuit terminal cover having a configuration allowing opening/closing to be fixed is provided corresponding to a terminal block of a control substrate. The control circuit terminal cover is attached to an operation panel cover fixed to the control substrate.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-68670 discloses an inverter device aiming to suppress temperature rise of heat generating components to improve the reliability while favorably maintaining the electrical reliability and electrical property of the inverter device (PTD 2). In the inverter device disclosed in PTD 2, an enclosure case projection is provided at the front face side of a terminal block to prevent a foreign object such as a driver from touching the main circuit substrate and/or back side control circuit substrate to prevent breakdown.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-243741 discloses a housing configuration of a drive unit for driving a motor, aiming to reduce the working steps and assembly steps of plates, and facilitating transfer of an attachment leg for fixing the housing to another predetermined position (PTD 3). In the housing configuration disclosed in PTD 3, a grating having a gap preventing intrusion of a person's hand or a foreign object into the unit is provided at the ventilation opening of the ventilation cover.